Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 1 & 0 \\ 2 & 1 & 2 \\ 2 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{-1}$ ?
Explanation: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & -1 & 2 \\ 2 & 1 & -2 \\ 0 & 1 & -1\end{array}\right]$